A hard-rolling machine of the above described general type is based on an apparatus for deep rolling, surface hardening, and/or surface smoothing crankshafts, as described in European Patent 0,213,256 (Berstein et al.) and the respective corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,753 (Berstein et al.). Certain features of such an apparatus are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,859 (Winkens). The entire respective disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,753 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,859 are incorporated herein by reference.
In connection with machines of the above described type, an apparatus for bringing-in and bringing-out the crankshafts is used for placing each respective crankshaft into the proper position to be rolled by the rolling machine, and then removing the crankshaft after the rolling operation. This apparatus in turn is loaded and unloaded by a crankshaft transport apparatus of a crankshaft machining system. While such a system is effective and suitable for the intended purposes, it has been found that the loading and unloading of crankshafts could be further simplified to speed up the machining cycle, reduce the machining costs, and reduce the capital expenditures required for the equipment.